gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smashbro8
Done There you go :) Do you know now how to do it ? [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 11:54, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Nope, it was added a long time ago by Cloudkit. It just automatically updated when I created the second archive. I just moved it on the top of the page so it can be clearly seen. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 11:57, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Template I have created another template, its name is Template:Incorrect page, and should be issued when someone creates an incorrect page. I'm planning to make a couple of more of these, they use that kind of stuff on the CoD Wiki and IMO it's not that bad. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 15:56, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Agree with you. I knew Zancudo River redirects to Lago Zancudo, but I never knew they used to be separate pages. If Raton Canyon and Cassidy Creek are both separate pages, then it should be the same thing about the Zancudo River [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 18:39, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and I forgot to told you. You may have missed a message from Sean that he left on your talk page here, saying that he was planning to run for rollback rights (LOL). I cleared it because there was no purpose of such ridiculous message here. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 18:55, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I always said he is Trevor's twin brother ^^. Oh, and by the way please do not answer to him anymore. Act as if he is a stranger. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 18:59, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry about him, he's the most pessimistic person in the world. Congrats and good luck :) [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:40, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and BTW, any news from the Wikia staff ? Lago Zancudo/Zancudo River Done. I agree with you, they should be split up. DocVinewood (talk) 19:15, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Job Hey man, congratulations for getting a job, because there's nothing better than having our money without depending on the others, i'm still about to get a job, but you know, in Brazil this is kinda hard, but I WILL get a job, no matter how long it takes :D (Talk) 19:41, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Weird Don't know if it happened to you but the "Content" section on the top of the page has disappeared. Also, Staff and Community Noticeboard have vanished from the "Community" section. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:52, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Categories I notice you are following along behind monkeypolice, I'm working at the moment, can you make sure he/you adds the "content creator" and "Rockstar Verified Jobs" categories too? Smurfynz (talk) 21:21, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Weird things I know this is all weird, that's what happened: A user just hates Rain because he reverts this user's edits, then I had to calm him down an Ilan didn't agree with rain saying "I don't give a fuck about you" to the user, and by a minute ago, I just reported a spammer and undone his edits, I was like THE patroller now, luckily, Leo was here and gave the spammer a warning (Talk) 18:02, October 15, 2014 (UTC) No,it's RazorShooter, he now learned that civility is very important, something that some users like the Wiki contributor doesn't ever learn (Talk) 18:08, October 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't understand why these people even criticize Rain, I think they can't stand it because Rain is here for about 3 months and he is already a patroller, it shouldn't be so easy to be a user in this wiki you know... (Talk) 18:13, October 15, 2014 (UTC) IMO Cloudkit is not that bad, the only patroller that i've never seen doing anything important is that guy Tony 1998, but Cloudkit is also definitely not the best Patroller here, also, Ilan is an awesome bureaucrat, but I don't think he agree with my job here or even likes me, but when I have a problem, I will always talk to him (Talk) 18:23, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes, who knows what will happen, i'll try to become a patroller in three months, after the new year, did you see what I did yesterday? If you check the Exports and Imports page, it will show all the cars with their respective days and prices, also, I added the price of each vehicle in their respective articles As Ilan just said, my job is "flawed but i'm getting better" (Talk) 18:33, October 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Huh, Sean is still there? Anyways, I'm not so sure myself. I'm waiting for Tom to return to me so we could discuss about it. Personally, I'm doing meh, with very little free time in hands. -- iLan (XD • ) 18:08, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :I'm aware of Razor's doings. If he'll continue being uncivil and edit war, I'll block him. -- iLan (XD • ) 18:18, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Faune Page I need your opinion on something here. 558050 Talk 15:40 15 October, 2014 (UTC) Sean and Razor Oh man... Ban them, I thought Razor wasn't that bad, but when I saw this, I got myself shocked with such an attitude, they are very bad, why report patrollers just because they don't like them? That was bullsh*t, now they deserve a ethernal ban (Talk) 14:24, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Poor Rain, just a few weeks as a patroller and people already criticizes him :/ I didn't want him to be a week off here (Talk) 00:42, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Users Yeah, they've started bothering me saying ignore them and how the community here is full of retards. Taken direct from a page on another wiki where I am an administrator. http://thebill.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:11875 Leo68 (talk) 14:27, October 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yes, I see that. They left a message to me as well. I'm going to contact Wikia about that too. I don't believe you two will get demoted for the current dispute. Just remember to remain mature and polite while dealing with other users. No "Who do you think you are?" or anything. On another note; Rain was given a warning for causing an edit war on my talk page, as well as removing another user's messages for me, which is not allowed (and that's goes unspoken, removing other users' messages on ANOTHER person's talk page, without the person's permission). Regarding the second 'warning,' I only pointed out that this is NOT how a Patroller should behave. If Sean will return, report him to either me, Tom, or another admin. -- iLan (XD • ) 20:40, October 16, 2014 (UTC) I got your back, bro :) Sean returned with another account... User:Jamal Rogers ;) I reported him to Ilan and Tom but then he started vandalising my page so a VSTF user User_talk:Cyanide3 got involved directly for the first time that I have seen. Hopefully we might get some action now since GTA Wiki Bureaucrats can't seem to block his IP even after 10 sockpuppet accounts, yet they IP Blocked XPanettaa. He's just tried to re-register and was IP autoblocked: Autoblock #6208 22:57, 18 October 2014 Cyanide3 (Talk | contribs) account creation blocked (Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Jamal Rogers". The reason given for Jamal Rogers's block is: "Vandalism") Smurfynz (talk) Re:Special:Contact I think not longer as a week and they will be send an e-mail to Smurfynz or send a message here in the GTA-Wiki. When I used Special:Contact the staff for the german community send me a message back at the next day. "(...)but how do I know if it was successfully sent to them?" You will get a e-mail with the content, that wikia got your contact form. - Cyanide3 11:39, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Vespucci Beach Sidewalk Hey, I'd like to hear your opinion about this when you have time. Thanks! DocVinewood (talk) 18:34, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Block log See, the last users are all Sean, that's very interesting hahaha Anyway, what do you think about Leo's activity to separete Wrecks and Beaters? I suggested it to him and he agreed (Talk) 20:09, October 17, 2014 (UTC) That profile with your real name was in the last of us wiki too, to taunt me, but I don't even reply him, I just let he says anything, I don't wanna waste my precious time discussing with him (Talk) 20:18, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Weapons in GTA V On this page it says GTA V was the first game to feature weapon stats but in GTA San Andreas there are weapon stats( poor,gangster and hitman).-Hunter(Talk/ ) 21:41, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey I saw that Sean left you another bunch of nonsensical stuff on your talk page on WD Wiki. Please do not reply to him, do as Smurfynz does, you may just want to read it, it's absolutely worth it :). By the way, I would like to know if you can do inquiries to Ilan when I have some instead of me. With what happened recently I'll think it will be better. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 14:18, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Cloudkit01 Hey Smashbro, I was watching your topic with Rain, and Rain was also talking about demoting Cloudkit01, so, I hate to say that, but I actually agree with you both, I always liked his edits, but they're not as significant as Smurfynz' edits, as Rain said, Smurfynz pretty much deserves the spot over Cloud, all he does is adding links in the articles, he could keep doing this, but as he doesn't add important information in the wiki and he NEVER EVER answer users' messages or vote for users' promotion, so, he doesn't really deserve the spot, now me, you and Rain disagree with him being a patroller, but in a friendly way, so, we could talk to an admin or a Crat here, should we do this or not? (Talk) 22:12, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Cool, BTW, can I vote for promotion or demotion? Because as I saw in the promotion pages, only staff members have voted for both cases (Talk) 00:51, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I'll contact him, so we'll talk about Cloud's situation, then we'll see if we really need to talk to Ilan about this (Talk) 14:43, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm in, i'll talk to Ilan right now (Talk) 16:33, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for your help adding the new links to the sidewalk page. DocVinewood (talk) 17:54, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Hey, a user keeps adding fake information to the beta vehicles,beta characters and beta realeases articles, and he has done this three times in a roll, and as I can't use the rollback tool, I have to ask you to do it, all of his edits are fake info, he was block three days ago for that and he keep doing this (Talk) 19:25, October 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: If you want to post a demotion note regarding Cloud, you have my permission, but I strongly suggest asking Tom about this too. -- iLan (XD • ) 10:11, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Sean vs everyone now Look at this and this, now even WildBrick is being taunt by Sean, hahaha, who will be the next? This dude need serious help (Talk) 17:53, October 20, 2014 (UTC) He is probably 12, it's like those people that think like this: "oh he doesn't agree with me,so he sucks", how I wish his parents took him out of the computers, he should go to the school or something like that, it's very very very annoying to have such a stubborn user like him here, see XPanettaa can't come back as his IP was blocked, but that's not enough, Sean go through all the wikis to insult us, this is the most childish 'thing i've ever seen (Talk) 18:53, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Demotion I have talked to Tom about Cloudkit, he told me he doesn't support the demotion, but as I asked him, he's going to leave Cloud a message about answering other users. In case nothing changes after that, then a request for demotion should be opened. Tom said we can do this without him. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17]] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:00, October 20, 2014 (UTC) : I didn't mention the voting, but I think he knew that, since I made him read Ilan's message. But I agree with him, demotion is a bit extreme (the AK-28 case for example). Like I said, Tom will leave a message, and in case nothing changes, we'll take care of this. But honestly I feel demotion is inappropriate right now. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:10, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Sig Since you're a pro and I don't know how to make transparent PNG files (derp :P), could you make of these three files transparents PNGs like you did formerly ? Thanks. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:56, October 20, 2014 (UTC)